Miscellaneous adventures of a super family
by CrazyCookies48
Summary: After Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers get married, what other way to complete a family than to adopt a child? But when their adopted child, Peter Parker, decides to join in on the family's super-fad, will he be abler to work for SHEILD, and keep Spider-Man a secret?


**Ok, so I have really wanted to do this for a long time. Like, I have a bunch or chapters already written, they just need to be read over. This is going to be basically a STony FanFic, but it'll have a lot of other characters in it, and more than just this couple. The story is basically Tony and Steve are married and Peter (Spider-man) is their kid. It doesn't have to make sense XD. So I thought the first chapter would be like Steve and Tony's engagement, and the following chapter will be like the 'adventures' of them and all the other Marvel characters. Hope you all like it! **

"Steve! Park! Lets go! Park, Steve! Stevie! Park! Now! Please?" Tony asked, pulling on Steve's are and pushing him towards the door.

"Calm down! Do you want me to get you a leash, too?" He asked, putting on his jacket.

"Yes, actually *Winks* if you know what I mean..." Tony said, smiling.

"TONY! *slaps* d-don't talk like that . . .!" Steve said, blushing.

"Yeah, Tony." Natasha said, with her feet kicked up on the meeting table, and examining her nails.

"Yeah." Clint said, organizing his arrows.

"Tony, you can't say dirty things to him, look at how he reacts to the word—" Natasha began.

"Don't say it!" Steve yelled.

"—fondue"

"GYAAAHH!"

"I was just kidding, Steve. Now days, people make sex jokes, it's—" Tony began.

"NONONONONONONO I don't care what this time is like I'm keeping my dignity and my chivalry and my HUMANITY NONONONO"

"Steve, ok, ok! But can we PLEASE go to the park? Please, Stevie, please?" Tony asked, making an adorable face.

"Alright, alright.." Steve said.

"I WISH TO ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE PLACE OF HAPPINESS." Thor said, standing up from his chair.

"What?" Clint asked, looking up from his arrows.

"He means he wants to go to the park." Bruce said.

"NO! I mean, you can. . .but at 4:30, it's 3:30. It'll take precisely 27 minutes and 8 seconds for us to get to the park in my car and by that time it'll be 3:57, and it'll take 10 minutes for me to get back home, then it'll be 4:07. And for me to get everything ready and in place, it'll take 33 minutes, then it'll be 4:40—" Tony started.

"Exactly how long have you been psychotically planning today?" Bruce asked.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN—!"

"I heard six weeks." Clint said, looking at Bruce.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, CLINT!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, no cursing!" Steve said, slapping Tony on the back of the head.

". . . Sorry . . ." Tony said, sighing and looking at the ceiling. "But he's still an ass."

"I get that a lot." Clint said, looking back down at his arrows.

"Why can't Thor come with us? I mean, we can all go. It'll be fun. I've got a couple of quarters, we can all get ice cream." Steve said, smiling.

"Ice cream doesn't cost a quarter anymore" Clint said.

"They don't? Oh . . ." Steve said, looking at his quarters.

"It was a sweet offer, though!" Bruce said quickly, smiling.

"Yeah Steve, planning to get all of us ice cream? What a treat!" Natasha said, forcing a smile.

"Does this signify that we are no longer achieving the iced of cream?" Thor asked, looking around at everyone.

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"He still wants ice cream." Bruce said.

"I'll get all you little—" Tony began, but then noticed Steve glaring at him "—things—ice cream another day, ok? You CAN NOT come to the park now. Only maybe at 4:30, understood?"

"Don't get your bra in a twist, Tony, we'll be there at 4:30" Natasha said.

"But I still wish for the iced of cream!" Thor said.

"I'll go make him some" Bruce said, getting up and walking off to make Thor ice cream.

"Steve—park—now!" Tony said, grabbing Steve by the hand and running out the door.

"Clint, you know how long Tony's been planning this. Did you have to be such an ass?" Natasha asked.

"He said to distract him! Not to mention I wasn't the one pulling the ice cream stuff." Clint said.

"It is not my fault if I really wish to have the iced of cream WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND SPRINKLES at the time being." Thor said with his arms crossed.

"I'm making it, Thor!" Bruce yelled from the room beside them.

-meanwhile, Tony and Steve at the park-

"I have to go, Steve! I'll be back in a second!" Tony said, running towards a cab.

"But you're the one who wanted to—" Steve yelled.

"Yeah ok, hey look, it's Pepper! PEPPER! Why don't you talk to PEPPER? PEPPER!" Tony yelled, getting into the cab.

"Hey, Steve! You want to play football with us?" Pepper asked, pulling him over to the field.

"But—" Steve began.

"C'mon, everyone's here! Plus these games are DISTRACTING and really TAKE A LONG TIME!" She yelled.

"Sounds like a game Steve would enjoy!" Clint yelled.

"Clint? What are you doing here? Weren't you not supposed to—4:30—? I'm so confused—" Steve started.

"CATCH!" Natasha yelled, as she threw a football at Steve's face.

*meanwhile, Tony arrived at his house *

"JARVAS! JARVAS! FUCKING JARVAS, DON'T SCREW WITH ME NOW!" Tony yelled, as he walked into his house.

"I'm here, Master Stark—" the machine began to answer.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT "MASTER STARK" SHIT NOW WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME THE FIRST TIME?!" Tony yelled.

"I like to take my time now and then." JARVAS replied

"FUCK YOU."

"What would you like, sir?" JARVAS asked.

"Get the Iron Man suit, and the ring, now!"

"Yes, sir." JARVAS said, as a ring appeared on the counter.

"Great, thanks—wait,—what's this?" Tony asked looking at the ring.

"What's what, sir?" JARVAS asked.

"Oh my god—J.A.R.V.A.S—I told you to but the best, most expensive, shiniest, MALE wedding ring. You gave me two, one is the best WOMEN'S engagement ring, and the other is from the 99c, store." Tony said, holding up the ring.

"Well, nobody's perfect, sir" JARVAS said.

"I programmed you to BE perfect!"

"I figured I should get an engagement ring, sir."

"Why didn't you get a male one?!"

"Male engagement rings don't exist, sir."

"Why—oh, yeah..."

"Exactly."

"Please tell me you got the best male wedding ring then?"

"Yes, sir." JARVAS said, sighing.

"Thanks!" Tony said, as he put on the Iron-Man suit, grabbed the ring and ran out the door.

-meanwhile, at the park-

"HAHAHAHA OH HOW I LOVE THIS GAME!" Thor scream, as he was running over all the other players like a steamroller.

"as football changed since the '40s?" Steve asked looking at Pepper.

"I—I think—I don't—maybe?" She said, out of breathe.

"OH LOOK UP THERE IN THE SKY, WHAT COULD IT BE? NOTHING TO DO WITH STEVE'S EMENDATE RELATIONSHIP FUTURE, THAT'S FOR SURE." Clint yelled.

"Clint, stop." Natasha said.

"Are those fireworks?" Steve asked looking up.

"'Will you marry me, Stevie?'" was what Tony had written in the sky using the Iron-Man suit, and then fireworks went off.

"I—I—what—err—what—um—ah—TONY!" Steve said, as he blushed furiously with a shell-shocked face.

"Were the fireworks too much? I told him the fireworks were too much but he just insisted on doing them." Pepper said.

"They aren't that impressive. I mean, if they spelled something out, then maybe—"Clint began, but was cut off by the fireworks spelling out 'STony' "Oh, there it is."

"IS THIS AN EARTHEN MATING RITUAL, FRIEND BANNER?" Thor asked Bruce.

"No—well—actually, sort of." Bruce said."

"Well, it's SORT OF adorable!" A little boy, with messy blonde hair, big blue eyes, and old glasses said jumping up and down.

"Who're you? Where'd you come from?" Natasha asked.

"Actually, I was on my way to the comic book store—but this adorableness distracted me! Da'awwww!" the little boy said.

"Will you, Steve Rodgers, agree to acceptably fondue with me? Tony asked, with his helmet off, holding out a ring.

"Awww!" The boy yelled, jumping up and down.

"Wait, fondue? What?" Clint asked.

"Must be some kind of hero thing." The little boy said.

"oh, I—I—I—" Steve began, his face was as red as a tomato. "y-yes" he said, looking at the ground.

"R-really?!" Tony asked, with a huge smile.

"Yes!" Steve yelled, hugging Tony, as everyone began to applaud.

"It's so beautiful!" The little boy said, crying a little bit.

"But did Tony have to make so much of a show out of it?" A large, scruffy man standing beside the boy said.

"Oh—oh my gosh! You're the Wolverine!" The boy said, covering his mouth in astonishment.

"And you are?" The Wolverine, or, Logan, asked.

"W-Wade Wilson, sir, I go the elementary school here—IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Wade said, excitedly.

"Well, thank you." Logan said.

"When I-I get to be as old as you are, I want to be a Super-Hero like you! But...I don't think I can be, I'm nothing special, and I'm scared of EVERYTHING..." Wade said.

"Don't let that get in the way, kid." Logan said, as he ruffled Wade's hair "you can be whatever you want to be."

"R-really?" Wade asked, with big eyes.

"Definitely." Logan said.

"But...I'm not an alien, and...I'm too much of a wimp to go through any of the pain to get powers. . ." Wade said, looking at the floor.

"Then pull a Batman and just work hard. And, you know kid, you don't have to be wearing a super-hero costume to be a hero."

"Really?! You hear that, everyone?! I'm going to be a SUPERHERO!" Wade said, running off down the street.

"HAHA! I'm getting married! Yes! I told you he'd say yes, Clint!" Tony yelled, pointing to Clint.

"pfft, it was more like a "sure"" Clint said.

"Clint, stop" Natasha said.

"CONGRATULATIONS MY FRIENDS! I—I—I APOLOGIZE" Thor said, wiping away a tear. "T-THESE THINGS MAKE ME E—MO—TIONAL"

"Thor, stop" Bruce said.

"O-oh, I-I have this for y-you" Tony said, blushing and pulling out a ring. "It's—I—uh—" Tony began, but cut himself off by looking at the ground.

"Thanks, Tony" Steve said, as he put the ring on.

"Clint, I believe you owe me something." Tony said.

"Dammit" Clint said, handing him 10 dollars "I could've sworn he'd be insulted."

"Y-you don't think it's—" Tony began, and took the 10 dollars form Clint "Insulting, right...?"

"No, of course not" Steve said, and smiled "It's nice of you to do"

**Was it good? Tell me in the reviews if you want more! And please do, because I really like this story!**

**PANDAS!**

**Every Kind Of, Cookie.**


End file.
